


Worse Than Nicotine

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [27]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Bottom Dan Howell, Dom Phil Lester, Heavy Angst, M/M, Punk Dan Howell, Punk Phil Lester, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: And just like every night before, Dan caved. He set the last dish in the drying rack and turned to face Phil, wasting no time to drop to his knees right in front of Phil, his fingers expertly undoing Phil's unusually tight skinny jeans and pulling them down with his boxers, leaving them to fall while his fingers deftly wrapped their way around Phil's cock, stroking him to complete hardness with a hunger burning behind his eyes.~aka where (punk) dan and phil are in a kind of toxic friends with benefits situation and though they both know it's toxic they don't stop what they're doing, nor to they really try to fix the situation, they just blow each other's brains outs to satisfy the problem for the night.





	Worse Than Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> song is the first line of the story!

[Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkBxcmxWKAA)

~*~*~

They were toxic for each other, and they knew it. But at the same time, they couldn't stop. They needed each other too fucking much to stop this toxic mess they had going on. For Dan, it was like the cigarettes he smoked: sickening, killer, and gave him that short buzz he so craved. For Phil, it was the same, only without the tantalising minty aftertaste that his favourite menthol cigarettes left in his lungs.

During the day, they didn't hate each other at all. They were truly the best of friends that no one could separate. Phil had offered Dan a job as the front-desk boy at his tattoo parlour and Dan was more than happy to accept. It all grew from there; Dan moving in with Phil, and then it grew toxic.

_Cross my heart and hope to die_  
_Burn my lungs and curse my eyes_  
_I've lost control and I don't want it back_

They were hungry, more like filled with pure need, for each other; a need that didn't stem from love or a pre-existing romantic relationship. They fucked to get off and for nothing more. There was a raw power, near anger, that fuelled each and every night they went after each other. Somehow emotions hadn't ruined their dynamic; emotions were for the weak, right?

But each and every night they went after each other, something was growing within them, the emotions they had both deemed as weak were nudging the back of their minds with each time they fucked, only making what they had more and more toxic, more and more unhealthy as they started to fall for each other without knowing it, yet all they used each other for at night was to get off.

There were no reassuring cuddles after rounds, maybe some gentle after care if it got that intense, but each night was spent in their own respective beds after cleaning up their messes and saying a polite goodnight to each other.

_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_  
_It's a fucking drag_

"Phil, god Phil," Dan moaned to the ceiling one night as Phil's mouth was around his achingly hard cock, pulling him closer and closer to that high he so desperately craved.

Phil did nothing but moan around Dan's cock, his right hand at the base of Dan's cock, pinching just right to hold of his orgasm longer while the fingers of his left hand played with and toyed with Dan's balls just right, sending Dan's hips bucking up and forcing Dan deeper down his throat.

"Oh god, please. I'm right there, Phil fucking please," Dan begged out, knowing Phil was just fucking with (both figuratively and literally) him right now, borderline edging him with the way he held off the orgasm Dan was so close to reaching.

Phil pulled off with a pop, a trail of spit dangling from his lips as he let his mouth hover right over Dan's leaking cock.

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_  
_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

As Phil looked up at the brown eyes pleading with him he was struck with a wave of something he'd felt once or twice before when around Dan; he didn't know what the fuck it was but it drove him to keep going with this tangled mess they were a part of.

"Well, you did ask so nicely, Princess," Phil drawled, his words slurring together as he let go of Dan's cock and brought his mouth back down, sucking hard with long, hard movements as he damn near pulled the orgasm straight out of him.

Dan's hips bucked up as he came long and hard down Phil's throat, barely having time to shout a warning as his vision shot white and his body tingled with pure pleasure. Phil's mouth was relentless, not stopping till he was sure he had basically milked Dan dry of that orgasm, yet making sure to stop before it became overstimulation.

Phil swallowed every drop Dan shot down this throat, feeling a sense of pride that he didn't choke or gag ever when pleasing Dan this way.

"God, fuck," Dan panted out as his hips settled back into his duvet, borderline passed-out as he laid there, his breathing heavy and his mind fogged.

"Good night, Dan," Phil purred, playfully blowing a kiss in Dan's general direction before stepping out of Dan's room, shutting the door behind him.

Dan's clouded brain made sure to hit him with the newest realisation he'd come to in his life: he was in love with Phil fucking Lester, and he was one hundred percent sure that Phil didn't love him back, Phil just wanted what they had and nothing more to their relationship. 

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_  
_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_  
_Yeah_

The next day was like every other "next day" where they were the best of friends and best of co-workers like Phil hadn't blown Dan's brains out last night. Yet Dan was hiding, while he put his best face forward he knew he wasn't all there during the day.

But with his own mind trying to solve his problems he didn't notice Phil was in his own hiding. After leaving last night, he felt something slightly new new, something he'd only experienced around Dan a few other times, but it was growing more and more frequent as he left for his own bed or let Dan leave for his, and he had no fucking clue what he was happening. Emotions were for the weak, right?

And that night, things happened like they always did. Dinner together at the dining room table, cracking the best jokes and having the best of times that only two friends as close as Dan and Phil could have, Dan got up to clean up – it was his turn tonight – and in strolled Phil fucking Lester, to be the biggest distraction he could have ever experienced.

_Just one more hit and then we're through_  
_Cause you could never love me back_

Phil had his hands tight to Dan's hips, his hands sliding forward closer and closer to his clothed cock. As his hands moved, he hand his hips pressed flush to Dan's letting Dan feel his raging hard-on pressed against his ass.

And just like every night before, Dan caved. He set the last dish in the drying rack and turned to face Phil, wasting no time to drop to his knees right in front of Phil, his fingers expertly undoing Phil's unusually tight skinny jeans and pulling them down with his boxers, leaving them to fall while his fingers deftly wrapped their way around Phil's cock, stroking him to complete hardness with a hunger burning behind his eyes.

_Cut every tie I have to you_  
_'Cause your love's a fucking drag_

An anger fuelled hunger drove Dan as he wrapped his thin lips around Phil, taking him right down to the base and not wasting any time before he began to bob, relishing in the feeling of Phil hitting the back of his throat as he bobbed his head up and down Phil's impressively large cock.

Phil let his head fall back as his fingers tangled in Dan's hair, letting the brown haired boy move of his own accord as he felt this was about to be one of the best blow jobs he's received yet.

Dan let his love and need to establish themselves as more than just "best friends who fuck" fuel him as he bobbed his head, his long fingers coming down to Phil's balls to fondle them just the way he knew Phil liked, enjoying the moan that it ripped from the raven haired boy.

"Fuck, close," Phil moaned out, feeling that familiar tightening in his lower abdomen to tell him he was borderline orgasm, tightening his grip on Dan's hair as the boy under him continued his ministrations.

Dan moaned loudly around Phil's cock, unaware of the tears down his own face as his emotions poured through him.

_But I need it so bad_  
_Your love's a fucking drag_  
_But I need it so bad_

He hollowed his cheeks out and finished with his best, giving Phil all he had until Phil shot down his throat.

Phil didn't have the chance to shout a warning before he was cumming down Dan's throat, nearly fucking into the other boy's mouth as he rode out his orgasm. He slowed his hips and let go of the brown locks he had tangled in his fingers, pulling himself from Dan's mouth once he was sure he was done.

"G'night, Phil," Dan mumbled, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he stood up and sauntered off to his own bedroom, not letting Phil see his face as he became aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks, not giving away that he let his emotions get in the way of what they had going for them.

"Good night, Dan," Phil replied, his voice raising into a question as he tried to understand what was going through Dan's head, unused to Dan getting up and leaving so quickly after their nightly adventures.

_Yeah you're worse than nicotine_  
_Yeah you're worse than nicotine_  
_Yeah_

As Phil lie in his bed that night, watching the ceiling fan spin around and around it hit him what those feelings that had been hitting him were: love. He was in love with Dan Howell and there was nothing he could do about it.

On the other hand, Dan had left so quickly today he wasn't sure Dan even wanted to be around him anymore.

It was toxic, Phil had let it gone too far before he could stop them from being so unhealthy for each other and he was quite sure he couldn't undo his mess this time.

Emotions were for the weak, right? Wrong, emotions were what kept things healthy.


End file.
